Forever with the guard with the key to my heart
by MegLouiseTomlinson
Summary: Edward leaves Bella once again while they are just about to leave Volterra right after hshe saved him and meets the Volturi. She has to make the most important descision in her life what will she do... And will the Cullens come back, AND WHAT PROBLEMS WILL CHANGE THEIR LIVES FOREVER ? sorry this is a awful summarry no hate please . Please read and review . ALEC/BELLA STORYx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight

Hope you enjoy the first chapter love from Alice xx

Chapter 1: the pain

**_BELLA'S POV_**

How could he do this to me after all we have been through. I can still rember the exact words he said...

_Flash back:_

"Bella I shouldn't of comeback you shouldn't have saved me. I'm dangerous to you Bella don't you understand." Edward said while him and I was walking out of Volterra's city walls. If Alice was here right now I know she would beat the crap out of him... Wait she has visions so she should see this conversation, I wonder why she hasn't come back and interrupted , I mean how long does it take for a vampire to find a car.

"Why are you doing this, I belong with you". I said with a tear trickling down my cheek.

"Bella you're not meant to be in my world, we shouldn't even be having conversation. And worst of all Bella if you didn't come and save me then this wouldn't be causing this much pain. I'm sorry Bella but Alice and I are dropping you off at your house as soon as we get back to Forks," Edward said with no emotion in his eyes or in his words.

I'm not having this; he is not going to make me go through what I went through the last time.

"Edward don't bother I'm staying here", I screamed at him.

He carried on walking like I hadn't said a thing to him.

"Edward did you hear me I'm not going with you, just so you can dump me in Forks again!"I screamed.

"Oh I heard you Bella, and I don't particularly care what you're going to do with your life. I have someone way better than you." He said slowly walking away from where I was crying.

"What so you cheated on me?" I asked disgusted at his appalling actions.

" Yes I did you pathetic human and she is a great kisser than you" he yelled back to me.

I watched as he walked out into the distance where Alice was probably waiting.

I started to sob as I rocked gently as I was curled up into a ball...

_End of flash back._

I had a choice now I either stay here and die or go to the Volturi once again and ask for death, or join their guard. The choices, the choices.

**A/N: well we will soon find out won't we teehee.**

**Bella: Why did you make Edward leave me * sobs quietly***

**Edward: Yeah why Alice?**

**AUTHOR(WHO IS ACTUALLY CALLED ALICE: You will see Bella something good is going to happen and it's better than being with jerkward over there *points at Edward***

**Edward: You're so mean Alice.**

**Alice; I know mmwhaaa now say what it says on the script now.**

**Edward: I'm not related to the author Alice but my adopted sister Alice is sadly,and I am now called Jerkward...**

***Bella and Alice burst out laughing***

**Bella: You just admitted that your name is Jerkward ha * points at Edward while laughing***

**Edward: You better run Alice now after that.**

**Alice: I'm so scared*says sarcastically while running* Please review and I love you xx**

**Love from Alice x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Disclaimer don't own twilight enjoy this chapter people xx

**BELLA'S POV **

Finally I know what I'm going to do I'm going back to the Volturi. I started run back through the gates of Volterra, I kept running stumbling once or twice over my own two feet but still standing. I ran past the fountain that I through to save Edwa-him. I ran past the clock tower not checking the time as it wouldn't matter. My aim was to get to the castle before Alice or the Cullen's except jerkward come running after me to save me and get me out of here, which is if they cared.

I ran up the stairs leading to the castle I pushed open the huge old golden wooden door and stopped as soon as I saw the receptionist behind her desk. Oh I forgot her name, I remember its Gianna.

"Isabella why are you here once again and where's Edward and his sister Alice?" Gianna asked concerned and curious, that's until she noticed my red puffy eyes since I have been crying.

"Oh my, dear sit down would you like me to get Aro, for you," she asked thoughtfully as she handed me some tissues. I nodded as I did not trust my voice. She walked back over to the desk and dialled a number and starts talking to him quietly enough so I can't hear. A few minutes later she puts the phone down.

"Bella you may go into the throne room now Master Aro is waiting", she called over to me.

I walked towards the door and pushed them open and looked at the room I had left with my old friend and boy friend.

"Ah Bella, dear what brings you here I thought you left with the delightful Cullen's." I broke down into tears at the last bit. I felt cool arms wrap around my waist, I looked up to a tall muscular guy.

"Don't cry little sis, you'll make Demster sad." The guy Demetri said and then pouted. I forgot all along about my big brother, my mother and Charlie thought he was dead and he got taken away when I was three, as he had a accident which gave him a terrible head injury.

"Demetri it's you I thought you died years ago." I said while hugging him as tight as I could.

"Bella how do you know Demetri" Jane and Alec asked. I heard the brothers chuckle obviously they knew but never told anyone.

" Demetri is my actual brother ,when I was three and Demetri was about nine, he was up in his tree house and it accidently collapsed he landed on his head and had a awful/terrible head injury. He was in hospital for months and the doctors couldn't help him as the injury was so bad. One day my mother and father came into the hospital and were told he was dead, which he obviously wasn't because he is here now." I said to the guard who were confused and now understood.

"So that's why you looked awful when Aro bought you here Demetri. He looked so odd at the time", Jane said while figuring out everything. It was silent.

A few moments later Aro broke the silence.

"Now Bella how come you recognized him?" Aro asked amused.

"Easy, his messy black hair. I know we look nothing alike but we are related as siblings through blood and our parents are the same people," I said.

" Well that solved a lot of things, but Bella you have a choice would you like to join us or die, and before you ask I know what happened with you and the Cullen boy earlier." Aro said comfortingly.

I look around and saw Chelsea jumping up and down excitedly, I noticed Jane with her finger crossed mouthing join us. I got to Demetri he said please join. Then I stopped at gorgeous Alec, he winked and mouthed please stay I like you, and I would love to get to know you.

I have decided I want...

**A/N : well you will find out what Belly boo picks in the next chapter private message me if you think you know and I'll tell you if your correct review please **

** Love from Alice xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My decision

_Disclaimer don't own twilight enjoy this chapter people xx_

_Please review my story and send me luck for my operation which I'm going to have next month _

_Love from Alice xx_

**BELLA'S POV**

"Aro I've decided that I want to join the Guard"

**ALEC'S POV**

"Hell yes " I whispered Jane and Felix smirked and Demetri mouthed 'I know you like her I think she likes you to, you should change her but be careful with her in the future, she is truly heart broken'.

I looked at Bella in Demetri's arms she was looking at me for I don't know how long but I think she saw what my reaction of her choice,as she blushed crimson red. I winked at her...

Then I heard Marcus burst out into laughter breaking the awkward silence in the room.

Everyone gasped, as Marcus hasn't laughed smiled or smirked for over 200 years since the incident/problem the Volturi went through,when the thing happened with Didyme.

"What's so funny dear brother, which makes you laugh for the first time in over 200 years?" Aro asked shocked from Marcus sudden outburst of laughter.

"Bella, that's what so darn funny." Marcus said through fits of laughter.

"And why is Bella so darn funny Marcus?" Aro asked confused.

"Her blush, when Alec winked at her, as she was staring at him because of his reaction to Bella's choice to join the guard." Marcus managed to say while still laughing.

"You were staring at Alec, Bella, well it seems like you to will become good friends" Jane and Demetri and Felix teased. They gave each other high fives.

I looked back at Bella and she was bright red like a tomato, she saw me looking at her and hid her face in her brother Demetri's chest .

"Ok enough now brother, please keep your laughter down to the minimum please. Now Bella, when would you like to be changed?" Aro asked in a gentle tone.

"Um, now if that's ok." Bella asked quietly obviously still embarrassed.

"Ok Bella, Alec you are to change her" Aro demanded.

Geez he can be so strict, well he is Aro and is one of the king's of vampires. I snapped out of my thought as Felix and Afton brought in a bed for me to change Bella on...

Well here it goes..

**BELLA'S POV**

Alec is going to change me Yay... I looked up from Demitri's chest which I used to hide my face. There was a huge queen size bed in the middle of the throne room. I walked over to it and lay down. I sqeezeed my eyes shut, ready for the excruciating pain that was to come. I felt Alec's cool breath on my neck.

"I'm so sorry my Bella" Alec whispered in my ear.

"Alec, I want to be called Izzy now please." I whispered back.

Alec kissed my neck,then his teeth sunk into my neck. Then my wrists, then my ankles and then near my heart.

It burned, it was like you body being set to fire inside of you mentally but not physically. I've got to be brave for everyone, it's just for 3 days...

**ALEC'S POV**

It's been 1 day and a half, and her change is nearly over, but this isn't normal it's normally takes up to three days for the change to be complete.

Her heart beated her last few beats and it was silent.

Me and Demetri looked at each other worried and confused.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Felix, Chelsea and Heidi raced into the throne room once again.

"Her change must be over, how could it be so quick" Aro, Caius and Marcus asked us, confused, concerned and worried about Bella.

"We don't know."

I saw Izzy's eyelashes fluttered.

Her eyes...

**BELLA'S POV**

I carefully opened my eyes.

Everyone gasped.

"Izzy your eye's they are violet," Alec asked worriedly.

"We know why master's" Jane and Chelsea squeeled.

Aro nodded for them to explain.

"Her eyes change colour to show her emotions, Violet means happy, pink means love as well as lust, Midnight blue means excited/lively, green means sad/upset, Orange means hungry/thirsty, red means angry." Chelsea said happily.

Heidi left the room and came back with a a mirror, she handed it to me.

"You look beautiful Izzy" Heidi, Chelsea and Jane squealed.

"Why did you call her Izzy?" Caius asked amused.

"She wants to be called Izzy, from now on " Alec told them.

"Izzy do you need some blood?" Demetri asked.

There's no pain in my throat I think I can manage until tomorrow. I thought.

"Izzy did you just send a message to my brain" Demetri asked flabbergasted.

"I think so must be a power, Jane, Chelsea and Heidi do you want to go shopping?" I asked them excitedly.

"Um yeah sure" the three of them said while we left the others in the room flabbergasted. I wanted to tease the boys so I sent to the girls heads 'any of you in the mood to tease and prank the boys' I sent to their minds. They thought for a moment and grinned and nodded evily. I told them the plan.

We walked back into the throne room and Demetri, Alec, Afton and Felix were still shocked the others were fine.

"Alec, Felix, Demetri and Afton your coming shopping with us, so you can help us with the bags." Heidi said to them politely . They obviously didn't listen like we thought, here goes the plan I sent to Jane.

"Oh Jane, since Alec isn't paying any attention to me or listing to me ... Will you go out with me?" I asked her trying not to laugh, all the boys snapped out of there trance and everyone was looking at me and Jane.

"Well Izzy, Demetri is ignoring me to so yeah sure." Jane said seductively.

Jane walked over to me and gave me a hug and pretended to lean in for a kiss. That's when I used my power to send to the boys and the guard except Aro, Caius and Marcus who walked out, and Chelsea and Heidi who were trying not to laugh. I used my power, to make them all see Jane and I in a full make out session. Their jaws dropped and I heard most of the males in the guard wolf whistle.

"That's so dam hot, never knew Jane and Izzy liked girls or each other in that way" Felix and Afton muttered, gobsmacked at what 'they' saw. Alec and Demetri looked absolutely shocked and heartbroken. The girls and I busted into laughter. That's when Aro, Caius, Marcus walked in once again. They looked so confused.

"Master Aro, read my thoughts if you want know what happened" Jane said while walking over to Aro and touched his arm.

Aro's draw dropped and then he told the other brothers then they started laughing.

This went on for hours I guess the shopping trip will have to wait.

"What just happened I mean Jane, you was kissing my sister, I thought you loved me" Demetri asked still shocked and upset.

Well I guess we should tell them the joke they fell for, well at least I know Alec likes me a bit or was he just shocked about his sister and her love life with Demetri has not worked out, well in his mind anyway.

"Ok we will explain we played a hilarious joke on you thanks to Bella's abilities"

"Izzy, I think I should get Eleazar to see what types of powers you have got." Aro said amazed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shopping and gob smackers.**

_A/n: Don't own Twilight sadly xx_

_Enjoy this chapter xx_

_REVIEW PLEASE_

**Previously: **"Ok we will explain we played a hilarious joke on you thanks to Bella's abilities"

"Izzy, I think I should get Eleazar to see what types of powers you have got." Aro said amazed.

**IZZY'S POV**

"Ok Aro, Chelsea, Heidi, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Afton, Alec and I are all going shopping tomorrow before Eleazer get's here. Oh and Marcus can you please tell me my ties/bonds."I asked while using my puppy dog eyes it works every time.

"Um sure, but not all the guard are going to be mentioned though, due to they are unknown for reasons which you will work out during time." Marcus warned.

"Well your brother's are Felix,Afton and obviously Demetri", I saw them punch the air and mouth 'hell yeah', I chucked at that.

"Your sisters will be mentioned in a moment after everyone else, due to your reaction you will probably have. Your mother is Sulpicia..." That's when a woman with brownish blondish hair came running in she had a heart shaped face and perfect features she looked really pretty. She has to be Sulpicia, as she came running up to me and gave me a huge hug, then a kiss on my cheek.

"Your father is Aro, Caius and I are your uncles" Marcus said over the moon about having a niece... Teehee I read his mind. When Uncle Marcus said Aro is my father I saw Aro's eyes lit up like a little child's do when it's Christmas day.

"Your Aunt is Athenodora, as well as your deceased Aunt Didyme. Now your sisters are Jane, Chelsea and Heidi." Marcus said.

Me, Chelsea, Jane and Heidi ran up to each other screaming and jumping up and down while we all hugged.

"Oh Izzy before you go, I would like you to become Princess of vampires, we will be holding a concert or a ball up to you, due to this speacil occassion." Daddy asked proudly.

"Thank you father, I would like a concert and all of the elite guard has to sing, please just to make it fun." I begged using my puppy eyes once again.

"Fine but me and your uncles or your mother and aunt will not, agreed." Daddy said sternly.

"Yes father, when will the concert be?" I asked sweetly.

"Next week, plus all vampire covens will have to attend, we will let every vampire know even the Cullen's about Princess Izzy Volturi". My daddy said joyfully.

"Izzy, come on us girls need to practice we have a lot to learn and rehearse". Heidi screeched while dragging me to the music room on the our floor which is the elite guards floor...

**The next day:**

We had to cancel our shopping trip due to the sunny weather.

Daddy had Eleazer find out what my powers where he said I have a sponge which I can absorb powers, I can transport myself to places, fertility, I can read minds, send stuff to peoples mind and talk to them silently through our minds, my eyes show my emotions by the colour it changes to and I am a shield. Daddy said I'm the most powerful vampire in the world. Now just the wait for this concert I have a few tricks up my sleeves let's put it that way.

**_A/N: well, well, well you guys all looking forward to the concert and the Cullen's well you will have to wait and see after another few chapters maybe something will blossom between Alec and Bella/ Izzyxxx_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW xxx Love From Alice xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I've deleted a few of the old chapters due to that I wrote them when I was tired so I'm writing them better and changing things._**

**_Don't own twilight sadly. Enjoy _**

**_Love from Alice xx_**

Chapter 5:

**_IZZY'S POV_**

Tonight Jane has decided to have a movie night, so that the elite guards and their mates can have time with each other and the others.

At the precise moment I'm lying on my bed reading Pride and prejudice, well that's until now.

"Izzy, Heidi, Chelsea and I are going to get you made up for the Movie night yay!" Jane squealed.

"Great, I'm so looking forward to it." I replied sarcastically back to her.

"Shut it Iz not funny, you're gonna be the prettiest one there." Jane said.

"I don't see why you need to do my make up, when we are only going to be watching films in the Theatre room. It's not as we are going out of the castle." I said getting annoyed.

"So, a little bit of makeup won't hurt." Jane said while dragging me out of my room.

We got into Jane's room, Heidi and Chelsea where squealing about me apparently allowing them, to do my makeup according to Jane. They sat me down on a chair and began on my hair.

"So Izzy, do you like my brother Alec?" Jane asked desperately for a answer.

"You promise not to say anything" I whispered so only Jane, Heidi and Chelsea could only here.

"We won't, so do you." They squealed.

I nodded so only they could see my reaction, just in case the boys were eavesdropping.

"OMG" They all screamed.

"Guys don't get so worked up, nothing's going to happen between me and Alec, ok. For a start he's probably got a mate. Second he probably likes someone else. Third I'm not good enough for him, or for anybody. Fourth I'm not beautiful/pretty or even near that, I'm way past ugly." I sighed.

"Izzy Marie Swan Volturi, how dare you think those things, Alec totally..." Heidi, Jane and Chelsea got cut off by Alec, Demetri, Felix and Afton storming in.

"Sister how dare you say the those things about yourself, and girls what where you talking about before we heard Iz saying she ugly and Alec totaly whats?" Demetri yelled the first bit and then asked us about our conversation before they heard me say I'm ugly. Well it is true.

"Cause it's all probably true and nevermind" I said sadly. I looked up at Jane who was having a silent conversation with Alec.

**_JANE'S POV_**

How dare she think those thing's . Oh shit the boys are here.

Alec, Demetri, Felix and Afton busted into the room.

Alec was glaring at me , uh oh I'm in trouble. Then Alec and I started having a silent conversation.

**Jane thanks a lot.**

_Sorry Alec _

**Sorry is not good enough, you nearly gave it away.**

_I know look you need to tell her soon, Marcus said that if you and Izzy don't talk, or do something about your relationship the tie will fade and you will become nothing more than friendly ,actually, not even friends and you both will be heartbroken forever._

**I was planning to tell her tonight or at the concert.**

_My conversation with Alec finished as Izzy started dry sobbing_

**_IZZY'S POV_**

I broke down into dry sobs.

I felt a cool pair of arms pull me into a loving caring hug.

"Shush Izzy, why are you crying."Alec asked soothingly.

"Edward was right; I'm nothing but worthless and not good enough for anyone."I said though dry sobs.

I heard growls throughout the room.

"Izzy listen to everyone here and especially me ok. You are not worthless you are extremely beautiful and the most loving, thoughtful, caring, funniest, prettiest and way more type of person. Izzy Edward wasn't your real mate if he was he wouldn't have left you, or say things like that to you. All the people in this room and Marcus, Caius and your father ,except you, know who your true mate is and trust me your mate will never, ever do that to you." Alec said softly, while putting his forehead on mine.

**"**Alec is right Izzy" Everyone said.

" Thanks guys" I said grateful for having such having lovely friends and Family and whatever Alec is .

Alec got up and offered me his hand to help me up, I took it as I looked up at him and smiled thankfully.

"Boys get out, Heidi, Chelsea and I are getting Izzy and ourselves ready. Now go and pick a ho**r**ror as that is the only one that we need to pick,as the other films have been picked, and make sure it's super duper scary please." Jane ordered them.

Alec winked at me as Jane kicked him out of the room.

**_5 minutes later_**

I wonder what the girls were going to say before the boys came into the room and interrupting them? Well guess I'll ask them later.

"All done" Jane said proudly.

She spun the chair around so I could look in the mirror. OMG I look amazing, my hair was curled and put up into a messy bun with a few strands of hair left down at the front, I had soft black liquid eyeliner around my eyes with like 5 layers of black mascara, hot pink eye shadow covered my eyelids. And candyfloss pink coloured lipstick on my full lips with a touch of lip gloss.

"Thank you guys you're the best, I look 100 times better than I do without."I squealed.

"Iz we barely had to do anything since you are so gorgeous and pretty before we put make up on you." Jane said seriously as well as proud.

"Izzy, put this on and this belt and these heels please." Chelsea said while handing me a white high low dress that has a big hot pink belt below the bust and a pair of hot pink flats.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best but what are you going to wear." I asked thoughtfully and gratefully.

"Well our dresses are the same design but in black, Heidi will have a bright Orange belt and flats, Chelsea will have a bright blood red belt and flats, while I have a bright blue belt and flats." Jane said while ushering me to the bathroom to get changed.

After I finished getting dressed I walked out of the bathroom and noticed Jane, Chelsea and Heidi in their Black high low dresses.

"Come on then Izzy it's time for the movies" Jane squealed.

We ran out of the bedroom at vampire speed to the movie theatre room.

**A/N: I wonder what will happen at the movie party, well you will find out in the next chapter. Alec POV will defiantly be in the next chapter, with his point of view lol xx**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**From Alice xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I do not own twilight sadly Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love from Alice xx**

Chapter 6: Movies yay

**IZZY'S POV**

We got to the theatre room and the boys where yapping away, I saw Alec. OMG he looks so handsome in that outfit. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white t shirt with black converses.

He saw me staring and his jaw dropped, after a few minutes the rest of the boys turned around due to Alec ignoring them, when they noticed all of us girls their jaws dropped to, just like Alec's.

" Alright, now everyone we will begin the movie as soon as Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives come in, Ok so take your seats people." Jane yelled excitedly.

The boys snapped out of their trance. Demetri waved at me and sat down next to Jane. Felix pulled out his tongue at me and waved as he sat down next to Heidi. I saw Chelsea snuggling up to Afton.. I noticed Alec had left the room probably to get glasses of blood for everyone to drink.I looked at Jane who was looking at me.

She nodded so I read her mind 'Come and sit by me Iz please just for me.'

**'Jane'** I sent back to her '**Then I will have to sit by Alec, which I doubt he would like it he doesn't like me and your with my bro and everyone else is with their mate, except Uncle Marcus, who will sit with my Father and Uncle Caius, who will sit with my mother and my Aunt Athendora.'**

Jane glared at me back '_Izzy, get your ass here now I'm your best friend/sister so you will sit with me.'_ Jane thought.

** 'Fine I give up, I'll sit with you ok'. **I sighed as I gave in. I walked over to where Jane was sitting and plopped down in the spare seat next to her.

Daddy, entered the room with my mother and my Aunt and Uncles who where lead by Alec with glasses filled with blood.

I looked at my Mother who blew me a kiss, an then at my daddy who smiled and nodded at me. I was paying so much attention on my parents, I didn't notice Alec plop down next to me in the spare seat.

I looked at him and gave a small smile. He was looking at me and he winked and then the movie began.

Why did Jane have to pick the scariest movie ever made? She knows I hate certain horror films.

"Alec is my sister ok she looks really scared" My brother asked worriedly.

"It's probably the movie" Alec said while putting his arm around me and stated rubbing soothing circles on my arm. I relaxed a little, I looked at him and gave him a weak smile but he could still tell I was scared.

"Izzy you look petrified," he said concerned. He was about to pull me into a hug until a Blonde woman walked into the room. Who the hell is she?

I heard Alec gasp.

**JANE'S POV**

I heard someone enter the room, oh no it's Alec's forced ex girl friend Claire, who can make her have a certain bond with anyone. She forced Alec to be her actual mate with her power. It wasn't until 100 years ago when she left when all the bonds faded and Alec realised he had been fooled by Claire's power.

"Claire what are you doing here you left years and years ago" I said UN -welcomingly.

"Well my sister in law, I came back since this is my home. To be back together, with my mate, Alec." She said sweetly.

Seriously why does she think that she will become my sister in law, ok she made Alec propose to her thankfully they didn't get married.

Demetri remembered who Alec's real soul mate is. And he wasn't letting Claire or anyone ruin that bond.

"He's taken, and he would never get back together with you." Demetri sneered.

**IZZY'S POV**

So this Claire girl is Alec's fiancée. It was then I realised that I had feelings for Alec. My heart felt like it was delcate glass which has shattered into millions of pieces.I ran out the room sobbing, I ran vampire speed to my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed sobbing even more. I shielded myself so I couldn't read or hear anyone.

**ALEC'S POV**

"Oh who was that ugly vampire that ran out off the room sobbing" Claire asked disgusted.

"That's my daughter you're talking about" Aro and Suplicia yelled at the same time. While running out the room trying to find Izzy.

" Uggh so I guess she's the princess which I was meant to be. But why was she sobbing, is it because everyone hates her. Well I do she's an ugly cow, wait that's offensive to cows." Claire chuckled.

"That's my mate you're talking about Claire! I never loved you; get that through your mind. I don't Love you. I love Princess Isabella. She's the most thoughtful, caring, loving, sweet, lovable, kind, adoring, helpful, and funniest and the most amazing person in the world. I LOVE HER" I yelled at Claire.

"Fine but I will return for you Alec you will be MINE!" Claire screamed.

"No you won't, he's my sister's mate you piece of dirt" Demetri said while giving her the evil, deadly glare which scares a lot of people.

Claire ran out of the room, I heard the entrance doors of the reception open and close and then the castle doors open and slam closed.

"Good riddance" Jane shouted angrily.

"Caius, Marcus why are you looking worried" I asked confused

"Because Claire will not give you up Alec, and you and Izzy's bonds are fading. Alec you need to do something now, it's the only way for you and Izzy to still be mates. And if your bond becomes really strong, it will stop Claire's plans and she won't be able to use her powers on us, because of our bonds with Izzy, but you're and Izzy's bond will destroy her." Marcus said while thinking for a moment.

"How will it destroy her?"I asked desperately.

"Because she used her power on us so much and for so long, it will destroy her because once she sees the bonds we apparently had with her but we have with Izzy, her powers will reflect off from her, and build up in her body, which will kill her from the inside out." Marcus said wisely.

"Now go and see my niece Alec she needs you". Caius ordered.

I ran out the room and went to find Izzy.

**DEMETRI'S POV**

How dare that Claire bitch try and steal Alec from MY SISTER LIKE THAT. Sorry but that's not going to happen to my sister.

**IZZY'S POV**

I felt arms wrap around me. I unshielded myself so I could hear again. It's funny how I can shield people and they can still hear, but when I redo it to myself I can't hear anything it gives me alone time, it does come in handy.

I opened my eyes to see my mom hugging me tightly and my daddy, sitting next to rubbing my back.

"Izzy we can't explain what has happened. Only Alec can tell you himself. My dear, I'm sorry this has hurt you so much." My mother said softly still holding me tightly to her.

"Dad and Mom, I can't stay here no longer, I'll just turn into a zombie, like I did when the Cullen's left. And actually much worse cause my heart has truly shattered into millions of little diamonds". I said while sobbing into my mother's shoulder.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, you will not run away you have a loving family hear for you. If this is Alec's fault I will rip him into shreds and burn the pieces." My father yelled.

"It's not his fault, I knew he never loved me , I knew he would have someone else." I screamed while sobbing louder into my mother shoulder.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Daddy walked over to the door and opened it, there was Alec.

"Alec come in dear, I think you and Isabella have something to sort out" she said kindly as she motioned him to come in.

"Now my dear I'll leave you two alone I'll be in me and your fathers room if you want me ok."She whispered softly into my ear. She got up kissed my forehead, and said goodbye to Alec as she left the room.

"Suplicia I will not leave our daughter in this room with him after what has happened." Aro muttered.

"I'll be fine Dad" I sighed.

"See Hun, she will be fine, now come on give them some space." My mother said while dragging my father out of the room back to their room.

"Izzy I need to explain my past, and a why Claire has returned and what has happened after you left the theatre room." Alec said while walking over to me and sitting behind me. I had my back to him.

I moved so I was sat in front of him.

"Alec, what is there to explain, you love Claire and you two are mates it's pretty clear you love her and she loves you." I said while looking at the blue silky duvet cover.

"Look Izzy you don't understand let me explain," Alec said sternly.

"Fine" I muttered.

**ALEC'S POV**

Ok here it goes I'm going to tell her. Claire I hate you for making Izzy think we had something going on because now Izzy is really heartbroken.

Wait Izzy must like me back if she thinks that, so Izzy does have feelings for me. Now I just have to win her heart and mend it.

"Izzy, here it goes..."

**_A/N: Sorry guys I left it at an evil cliffy. I wonder how Izzy's gonna fell and take this in the next chapter..._**

**_REVIEW _**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_Love from Alice xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does _**

**_Enjoy this chapter _**

**_From Alice xx_**

Chapter 7: Picking up and mending the pieces.

**ALEC'S POV**

"Izzy here it goes. 150 years ago Claire came to the castle, with Afton. They both had been changed by a man named James. Who had dumped them at reception, thinking we would kill them both. Afton barely knew Claire, so he had no idea of what her powers where or what she is able to do. Claire's power is to make bonds that don't exist between her and someone else. She made a mate bond with me, and made family bonds with the rest of the guard. None of us knew about her powers so had no clue that we were fooled. She forced me to get engaged with her so I proposed to her not knowing of her power. 100 years ago she left and her power lost its grip on us. Realising what had happened and that we had been fooled and finding out how, and what her power is, so that if she returns we can be prepared. Claire never showed up so we gave up waiting for her to return." I said while looking into Izzy's beautiful green eyes which show that's she sad/upset.

"So this was her first return back here after 100 years" Izzy asked softly and gently.

" Yes and no one was expecting it, Izzy you have to believe me ok, I don not love Claire and never will it was forced. Izzy I love you, no one else but you. Izzy can you remember what I said in Jane's room" I asked lovingly. Izzy nodded.

"I said that everyone, except you knows who your true mate is, and that your mate will never, ever ever, do what Edward did to you. And I promise you that I won't. Izzy I am your mate. I love you Izzy." I whispered softly.

**IZZY'S POV**

Alec's my mate... he loves me.

"Oh Alec, I love you to." I sobbed happily.

He pulled me into a loving caring hug.

"I'm so glad to hear that, because I honestly do not know what I could do without you" Alec said while pulling me closer.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours...

Until...

"Izzy, me, Jane and Alec got rid of the bitch" Demetri said proudly while walking into the room. He stopped when he saw me and Alec.

"Izzy, guess what" Jane squealed as she ran into my room.

She stopped right next to Demetri.

"Oh... are we intruding?" Jane asked while smirking.

"So are you and Alec?" Demetri asked while scratching his head.

I ignored Demetri. I looked into Alec's scarlet sparkly eyes.

"Would you go out with me, Iz, I promise that I will never leave youor do anything to you like he did." Alec said softly, and lovingly.

" Alec you know I love you, so yes. I would love to go out with you, and I know you wouldn't" I said while leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you to," Alec whispered while leaning in.

Our lips meet, after 5 seconds later the tip of his tongue touched my bottom lip begging for entrance, I accepted. Our tongues explored each other's mouths as Alec deepened the kiss.

"EW...Ok guys, break it up, stop sucking each other's faces off." Demetri and Jane yelled disgustedly as they pulled Alec and I away from each other.

I pouted.

Alec started laughing so much he fell of my bed.

"Oh Izzy I love it when you do that face it makes you look cute." Alec said through fits of laughter on the floor.

He knows I hate being called cute. He got off the floor still clutching his sides. At vampire speed I tackled him to the floor. I ended up on top of him. He stopped laughing and smiled innocently.

"You know I hate being referred to as cute because I'm not and I'm not beautiful either." I said annoyed.

"Sorry, my beautiful princess, but you are the most gorgeous creature I have seen." Alec said while sitting up so I was sat on his lap.

"As much as I love you both, but Izzy when you where on top of Alec it..." Jane said embarrassed.

"It looked really wrong you know...Izzy what would father say if he saw you and Alec in that position."Demetri asked.

"GET OUT!" me and Alec yelled humiliated about what Jane and Demetri said."

"As much as I love them they are pains in the ass" I muttered.

Alec chuckled.

"Izzy, I need to tell you something which I know you're not going to like."He said worriedly.

"Alec you can tell me anything so stop getting all worked up about it" I said calmly and soothingly.

"Demetri, Jane, Felix, Chelsea, Afton and some of the guard have to go on a mission and that includes me. Some vampire named Victoria has been reported for creating a bunch of newborns in Wales, Jane told me through our silent conversation before she left the room. We will be gone for six day's so your father has moved the ball to next month." Alec said more worried.

"Heidi obviously isn't going then. Alec promise me something, whenever you go, that you won't get hurt or killed and you return in on piece, limbs attached." I begged worridly

"Izzy, I promise. I'm going 6:00 am, and no Heidi has to stay, your father and your mother wants you to be safe so Heidi is going to be with you at 6:00 and the days that the rest of us are away for. Now come on, we all are going to all finish off our movie night." I said

The night went on and I cuddled up to Alec for the rest of the night...

**_A/N: Update soon I'm going away for three weeks so I'm packing tomorrow might write a chapter tomorrow before you go._**


End file.
